This invention relates to a cardholder clock which has unusual and unique features. The card holder clock has a front, which contains a clock and has a configuration similar to a metal nut. The front is connected to an elongated circular round back by three spaced apart elongated cylindrical rods. A second metal nut-like configuration with a round hole passing through it is slidably connected to first and third cylindrical shafts. A second cylindrical shaft passes through the round hole in the second metal nut and acts as an anchor for a coiled metal spring which passes through the second nut-like configuration and rests on the top of cylindrical shafts one and three.
The second metal nut is slidably movable along the elongated cylindrical shafts from the front metal nut to the elongated circular back.
The Selco custom time corporation has obtained a copyright for a Nut and Bolt Clock, Reg. No. VAU428-867 which features a front bolt-like configuration with male threads on an elongated shaft. The front bolt-like configuration contains a clock. A back nut-like configuration contains female threads for receiving the male threaded shaft.
As can be determined from the above, there is and ongoing research effort to develop new and novel clocks and devices containing the same.
This invention resides in a cardholder clock which comprises a front, nut-like configuration that contains a round cavity in the front face thereof for receiving a round clock. First, second and third elongated cylindrical shafts connect the front face thereof for receiving a round clock. First, second and third elongated cylindrical shafts connect the front, nut-like configuration to an elongated circular back. A second nut-like configuration with a centered circular hole passing through it contains two smaller spaced apart circular holes for slidably receiving the first and third elongated, cylindrical shafts, a circular coil rests on top of the first and third cylindrical shafts and is anchored to the second cylindrical shaft by a round shaped hook at one end.